You're Missing
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Song fic to You're Missing, Bruce Springsteen. Very sad, as I'm sure you can guess by the title.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song "You're Missing" is Bruce Springsteen's and Hannibal and Clarice and Thomas Harris's. Actually, I do own Mama, Jenny, Molly and Emma but that's it.  
  
A/N: Warning: Ver very very sad song fic . . . *cries because it's so sad*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was ten o'clock at night and Hannibal should've been home at seven . . . two days ago. Clarice had called his office ages ago and the secretary had said that he had left at six thirty, right on time. Clarice had been watching the news almost non-stop, but nothing had showed up. So as Clarice sat in the den watching the ten o'clock news with a hot cup of coffee, it didn't surprise her when she saw that Hannibal the cannibal Lecter had been caught. She called to their nanny whom both she and Hannibal called mother, to keep their three children in the kitchen.  
  
~Shirts in the closet, shoes in the hall  
  
Mama's in the kitchen, baby and all  
  
Everything is everything  
  
Everything is everything  
  
But you're missing~  
  
The more Clarice watched, the more she thought hat this couldn't be. Her mind told her that Hannibal would be coming home in a couple of minutes, kiss Clarice lightly on the cheek and get out an old board game like Monopoly or Pictionary that Hannibal, herself, and the two twins, Molly and Emma could all play together. Then they would all have dinner and go into the den where they would read in front of the fireplace. Hannibal would have the newspaper; Clarice would have an old falling apart Stephen King book from her childhood, Molly would have one of The Chronicles of Narnia, most likely The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, her favourite; Emma would have a different one, probably The Silver Chair which is her favourite.  
  
~Coffee cups on the counter, jackets on the chair  
  
Papers on the doorstep, you're not there  
  
Everything is everything  
  
Everything is everything  
  
But you're missing~  
  
Clarice watched the TV without seeing or hearing, just absorbing. The den seemed empty without him, and it would be until he came back. The house would always be empty. Clarice could feel her heart slowly breaking, the tears threatening to fall. She tore her gaze from the TV where they were showing different pictures of his victims, ones Clarice knew almost all by name. Instead, she looked at the picture of the entire family from when they had been hiking in the Rocky Mountains last month. She had one arm around Hannibal, the other holding Jenny. They were all rosy cheeked from climbing and since it was sunrise, everything was died a beautiful red.  
  
~Pictures on the nightstand, TV's on in the den  
  
Your house is waiting, your house is waiting  
  
For you to walk in, for you to walk in  
  
But you're missing, you're missing  
  
You're missing when I shut out the lights  
  
You're missing when I close my eyes  
  
You're missing when I see the sun rise  
  
You're missing~  
  
Eventually the report was over. Hannibal would be dead my tomorrow night, no question about it.  
  
"Clarice?" Mother called from the kitchen.  
  
Clarice clicked the TV off and told Mother to bring Molly and Emma in and to put Jenny to bed. The two twelve year old girls sat on the large armchair opposite their mother, there faces looking as if they already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Molly, Emma, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Clarice began.  
  
"We already know, Mom," Emma cut in. Her maroon eyes stared sadly back at Clarice and reminded her so much of Hannibal's, she had to bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A little blue bird told us," Emma replied.  
  
Clarice couldn't believe how much her twelve year old daughter reminded her of her husband, but she did.  
  
"Strictly speaking, Dad could escape. He has before," Molly said. Clarice smiled at the ten minute younger twin, the spitting image of herself and her mind working the same way.  
  
"Will he come back?" Emma asked.  
  
~Children are asking if it's alright  
  
Will you be in our arms tonight?~  
  
"I don't know," Clarice replied truthfully. "As Molly pointed out, there is always a chance that he'll escape. However, staying up late isn't going to bring him back. Time for bed."  
  
Molly and Emma went to bed without a word, something unheard of in the Lecter household. Clarice herself followed, climbing into a bed meant for two.  
  
~Morning is morning, the evening falls I have  
  
Too much room in my bed, too many phone calls  
  
How's everything, everything?  
  
Everything, everything  
  
You're missing, you're missing~  
  
Clarice cried herself to sleep.  
  
~God's drifting in heaven, devil's in the mailbox  
  
I got dust on my shoes, nothing but teardrops~ 


End file.
